


潦倒之人写就的情书

by Satoshi0428



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoshi0428/pseuds/Satoshi0428
Kudos: 1





	潦倒之人写就的情书

仰躺在值班医生的临时床上，耕太漫不经心地摸了摸自己的手背，脸上已然没有脆弱易碎的表情，只剩下隐约的怅然若失。  
手指抚过的皮肤上面布满了骇人的针孔，由于长期输水肿得老高，一片青黄的边缘泛着紫。  
虽然对于久病的他而言，这些都算不得痛。

像是想到了什么，僵硬又小心地转过身子看向栗原一止沉静的睡颜，眉宇间失了初见的少年气，七年前任性地离家出走的男孩子，好好地长成了俊郎有担当的大人。

越是回想越是舌尖发苦，酸涩的血液伴随着心脏的搏动一股脑地往外涌，蔓延到四肢百骸，不可控地颤抖起来。  
这剂名叫“回忆”的药，蛰得他手脚蜷缩。  
慌不择路地抬起手就咬，涨得薄脆的皮肤被虎牙一戳就破，他第一次觉得，痛也比苦来得好。  
害怕自己的血液沾染身下干净的枕巾，更害怕再待下去他的灵魂都将被活生生撕开。

赤着脚踏在冰凉的地板上，把身子缩进值班室的角落里，试图用痛感唤醒自己被腐蚀得滴着黑色液体的心脏。  
就算把自己塞进逼仄的死角，四周都冰凉，唯一的火源近在咫尺，他渴极了不敢靠近，也舍不得走。  
可事实再清晰不过，终究是伸手将医生也拖进泥淖。

带着温度的怀抱太久没有过了。  
栗原一止深褐色的卷发，带着同情和爱恋的眼睛，吻过全身的柔软嘴唇，微凉有力的手指，贯穿自己的性器。  
全部都令他沉迷。  
喜欢到浑身都酸痒刺痛。

连月光都不会眷顾的墙隅蔓生凄寂，虚空里有无数只手抓住了他，那些曾经在自己身上逡巡开拓的手，没有温度没有感情的手，属于形形色色的陌生人。

耕太第一次发病的时候还在青春期，医生用苍老但温暖的手掌揉了揉他细软的发丝，低沉的声音好似散发着皮革香气的绒毯，当时的他看不懂老医生眼里的悲悯，只记得医院浓重的药味熏得他昏昏然，比儿时听过的睡前故事都管用。  
后来耕太才知道，睡前故事大都是美好的谎言。

父母不敢让他独自去太远的城市上学，好在有一门可以养活自己的手艺，给他在这个安谧的小城市开了一家餐厅。  
随着年龄变大，药物的作用越来越小，从一开始的每周两次到后来的每天两次。副作用不允许他过多服用，为此他不得不购入许多令人面红耳赤的工具，让自己在背地里解决窘困，免于在人前丢脸。

可意外总是比明天先来。

深夜的旧巷子，散发着潮气的砖墙，湿滑的青苔，一截莹白如玉的小腿，三两酒鬼腥臭的精液。

耕太清醒过来收拾自己的时候天还黑着，从背包里摸出湿巾擦拭自己身上残留的腌臜液体，他做不到在公共场合把手指伸进自己的屁股里把那些东西掏出来，尽管这个巷子除了一场毫无美感的轮奸以外，只有懦弱无能的哭泣和被刻意忽略的快感。

这之后，他的病情稳定了一周。

第无数次在被性瘾折磨和抛弃尊严之间权衡，如果在这个夜晚之前，他一定选择前者，但这个病之所以被称之为瘾，就是因为强制戒断会像百虫蚀骨般难熬。  
白天，他照常经营着一家没有员工的小餐厅。夜晚，他可能自己在家弄到高潮，也可能在任意一张陌生的床上辗转承欢。

人生的转折点出现在二十九岁。  
耕太被诊断出血癌，住进了医院。

住院部医生查房时耕太吓了一跳，不是没有想过会在什么样的场景里重逢，在堕落之前他每天都想见到栗原一止。  
那个小男孩，在无意间撞破羞耻的秘密，支支吾吾兀自红了脸，晚上睡觉的时候却毫不在意地从背后抱住了自己。

“小哥哥，这个病治得好吗？”  
“...”  
“小哥哥，我长大以后给你治病好不好？”

可见到了，他却只敢打招呼，仅此而已。  
住院之后，自慰的机会越来越少，每当栗原医生查房叫到自己的名字，几乎是条件反射般地就会勃起。  
以至于大起胆子在很可能会有别人进来的厕所，孤注一掷。  
耕太并没有十成十的把握，那倒也无所谓，他已经不是那个干干净净的小哥哥了，也不介意多等几次。  
等到了，就是赚到，等错了，不过就是再挨陌生人一顿操。  
幸而老天爷还算宅心仁厚，虽然是错的时间错的地点，用所有的运气借到了对的人。

一觉醒来，床铺上本该还有一个人却不翼而飞，吓得栗原一止瞌睡全无，在屋里巡视一圈终是在墙角找到了抱着膝盖睡得哆哆嗦嗦的富士冈耕太。  
捻起细瘦的手腕记住这个名字。  
皱紧眉头把耕太抱起来，因为姿势原因脖子向后仰去，露出一张苍白的脸。  
趁着还没换班把耕太送回了病房。

五天后移植成功的耕太出院，期间没能跟栗原一止见上面。  
出院后的三年，也没联系。  
再见是三年后的夏天，普通得会被所有人遗忘的日子。

恰巧耕太入院那天栗原一止休假，销假上班已经是两天后。  
从早上开始栗原一止的心思就很散乱，他说不上来那种感觉，像是某种微弱的链接被扯得紧绷，莫名的心慌。  
回到工位上同事告诉自己前两天有个老熟人，病情复发入院。恶寒霎那间从指尖流窜到心脏，说来可能没人信，看惯了生死的他现在有点腿软。

怕看到那张熟悉的脸在门后软乎乎地笑。  
也可能大概不会对自己笑了吧，毕竟先逃开的人，从始至终都是自己。  
查房的时候耕太正在睡觉，暂时没有输水，睡得不太安稳的样子。露在病号服外面的小臂深深浅浅的都是牙印，新伤叠旧伤，密集到连输液的针孔都只能另辟蹊径。

虽然是个脑科大夫，外伤处理倒也会一些，去科室找出来了碘酒和酒精棉球。  
小心翼翼地坐在病床前捧着那截小臂，青紫一片的伤口看着就疼。

手有点抖。

没控制好力度按上去那一下，让沉睡中的病号有了转醒的迹象，栗原一止也没注意，还是笨拙执拗地消毒上药。

“谢谢你。”  
“...”

被吓了一跳抬起头就撞进耕太的眼睛里，停下手里的动作，撇开视线不知道怎么开口才好。

“不痛，真的。”  
“说谎。”  
“对不起。”

栗原一止没有再接着说下去只是默默攥紧了手里的碘酒瓶子，深吸一口气。

“何必跟我道歉，你一直都是自己扛不是吗，哪里需要我了？”

药瓶掉到地上，双手握住耕太薄弱的肩膀，强迫自己和那双游鱼般的眼睛对视。  
那人已经瘦得和几年前无法重合，却能轻描淡写地弯起一个熟悉的笑，像是一张冲洗出来的照片那样单薄苍白。

“可是你看，我不需要你，过得好糟糕啊。”  
  
说着曲起手臂像是要证明自己说的不是假话。

“每次想到你就会复发，咬自己可能不是个聪明办法，其实意外地有用。”

垂下眼睛像是不好意思似的扯好自己的袖口。

“所以现在已经不疼了。”

语气平淡的耕太让栗原从心而生的无力感越发明显，他又气又恼。

“那好。”

抓住耕太的手腕搭在自己的后颈，一侧头就能碰到那些伤口，灼热的呼吸流窜过小臂，舌尖舔过没有上药的几个口子，一个牙印都不放过。  
痒得要命想抽回手却败在力气不够大，只能任由医生不合规矩地“治疗”。  
被照料过一遍的左臂又热又麻，落回被子上的时候还在不能自控地颤抖，连渗出来的眼泪都没办法抬手擦掉。

眼下一塌，被人用指腹蹭掉了眼角的湿气。  
睁大眼睛看向栗原一止，撞进熠熠的光里。

来不及说什么就被栗原一止堵住了嘴，本来还想说些什么，在转瞬间干脆地扔掉紊乱的语言系统沉湎于一时的救赎。

生着薄茧的手从病号服下摆摸索进去，每落下一次就点了一簇火，掌心压住小小的乳头打着圈按揉，敏感得浑身颤抖却不躲闪也不逢迎，只是紧紧地抓着被罩小声嘤咛。  
像是没有心的献祭品，看透一切既定的剧情，屈从于当下。

“我喜欢你。从我离家出走的那天晚上开始就一直喜欢你。”

双手用力掐进掌心，耕太没有任何一个时刻比现在更想体会到痛，憎恨自己的身体已经习惯到对痛感没有反应，到底是梦境还是现实他分不太清，却急于证明这是真实发生。

“咬我一口可以吗？”

腾出一只手刮了一下耕太的鼻梁，掀开被子病号服连同内裤一起扯下来，用整齐的牙齿在已经有些反应的小东西上咬了一口。

“啊你！”  
“疼吗？”  
“不、不太疼”  
“这下，清醒了？”

带着被揭短的窘迫和羞耻，一言不发地抬起袖子遮住通红的脸颊和渗出生理泪水的眼睛。  
栗原一止被第一次见到的害羞状态下的耕太迷得回不过神，头一遭谈恋爱的傻小子连脑子都不会转弯，智商再高的医科生面对横冲直撞的荷尔蒙作用还是会乱了阵脚。  
抓住细得可怜的手腕押在头两侧，眼神慌张地左右瞟也没办法避免来自正上方灼热直白的视线。

“别、别看了...”

耕太脸红得仿佛烫手，栗原一止低下头像寻求安抚的大型犬一样在脖颈处徘徊。

“小哥哥，我现在给你治病好不好？”

尾音的颤抖微不可闻，说完突然卸下所有的力气，耕太肩膀处的病号服被一些温热的液体打湿。  
恢复自由的双手伸进毛茸茸的卷发里揉了揉，侧过脸对着泛红的耳朵。

“那就拜托你了，栗原医生。”

没什么“医德”的医生灵活地解开病人的上衣扣子，蓝白相间的条纹病号服衬得耕太孱弱而清透，混着泪舔上那颗已经挺立的乳头，用舌尖和嘴唇挑逗得耕太一边颤栗一边缩着身子。  
手也不闲着揉搓了两下被自己咬了一口的小可怜，直到那头渗出黏糊糊的液体，指尖沾了一点，毫不避讳地含进嘴里打湿。

“别、好脏的...”

虽然嘴上是这么说，光裸的双腿却不自觉地磨蹭了起来。  
分开绞紧的双腿探过去又被夹住手臂，细嫩的大腿根仿佛有魔力，相互紧贴的肌肤像是过了电，一阵酥麻。  
皱巴巴的小花干涩而窄小，刚钻进去一根手指就听到耕太不适地惊呼，放过湿漉漉的乳尖转而吻上柔润的嘴唇，有一下没一下地舔舐。

“放轻松，扩张不够我怕你受不了。”  
“你能不能变小一点啊？”  
“不能，小还怎么满足你啊傻哥哥。”

被调戏得哑口无言只能生闷气的耕太别开脸不给亲，栗原一止也不恼，从耳垂一路嘬到喉结，还在小哥哥体内的手指也仍在努力，试图把完整的人融成一汪清水，渗透进自己的身体里。  
直到真正的巨物进入小穴，耕太除了被刺激得射出来以外也只是轻轻地叫出了声，深入浅出没几下，便化成了甜腻腻的呻吟。  
试图拔出来体外射精却被耕太圈住了后腰，狠狠地收缩后面像是要把医生榨干。  
感觉到因为失去肉棒所以精液在不受控地往外流，着急地伸手去堵也堵不住，被抱去清理的时候甚至委屈得哭了出来。

“给我留一点点，就一点点...求你”  
“不行，你会生病的。”  
“我不怕生病。”  
“我怕。我怕得要死。”

病情朝着越来越糟糕的地步发展，栗原一止给耕太换了更好的病房，陪他的时间也越来越多，除了必须参加的会诊以外几乎所有时间都在病房里。  
耕太越来越嗜睡，有时候一天可能只清醒几个小时，他悄悄地问了来换点滴的小护士，什么情况下能做一顿饭。  
小护士看着耕太清秀地脸当即就红了眼眶，慌慌张张地说栗原医生不会同意的。  
他不忙着反驳，只是情绪明显地低落，抿了抿嘴也不说话。

“如果这两天状态平稳的话...我偷偷，偷偷给你打止痛针...”

眼睛突然亮了起来，笑得比往常见到栗原一止还要灿烂一些。

允许做饭那天，耕太起了个大早，站在病房配备的料理台前生疏但不慌乱地操作着。  
刚忙活完一桌子菜却被人拦腰抱进怀里。

“！？我不是让...”  
“让芦田护士牵制住我是吗？”  
“...”  
“哥哥学坏了。”

耕太像是做错事的小孩一样低着头，抓着医生前襟的手晃了两下表示知道错了，在医生稍微消了气之后，眨着亮晶晶的眼睛问要不要尝尝厚蛋烧。  
没什么骨气的栗原一止张嘴吃下这一口代表和解的厚蛋烧，顺便低头在耕太的嘴上偷香，当作接受道歉。

不知道是哪里的樱花静悄悄地开满，绯色的风穿过枝杈和少年人柔软的发，花瓣打着转跌进闲置已久的屋子里来，在静谧的尘雾里撞破没来得及说出口的端正情话。

——“我也喜欢你啊。”

  
——end——


End file.
